Chained to You
by iDemo
Summary: Summary: Yelling and Regret is all in his head, he seems he can't shake it off.     With problems running their course, Lucius learns that he can't bare to lose his son to the Dark Lord.


Harry Potter: Chained to You.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Angst, Book, Death (Major Character),Incest,Language,Violence,Yaoi / Slash

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling.  
>This story is not for profit, but merely for pure entertainment.<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Lucius Malfoy sat there, silently. He dully gazed out through the window as he tried to think of a way to get his mind off of his son, Draco. It's been three months since he saw him, and besides, they both left on bad terms. Since Draco is coming home for the holiday, it was the perfect time to apologize. He hated it when he wrote it an owl, to him, it didn't feel sincere. Lucius hated when Draco and him fought about something stupid, it made him feel like their relationship was diminishing. He didn't want Draco's love to disappear, it took him months to get them where they are today. Of course, wasn't that normal? To have arguments on occasion? Lucius shrugged to himself, he wanted to make everything right again. If he doesn't apologize soon, he might lose his son forever.

Love sucks.

Lucius lowered his head, he felt bad for sculpting Draco into what he is today, he didn't have a choice in that matter, only if he could go back in time to change what he did. He would surely make sure that Draco received fatherly love, that's probably the reason why Draco is acting up all the time. Of course, at that time, Lucius was too busy with work and dealing with the Dark Lord, he didn't have time for his family. When he wasn't busy, he would lock himself up in his study.

"Damn, only if I could fix things. But, it's too late now."

He regretted every single moment at that time, it was a mistake and he wish that he didn't do it. If he showed Draco what love is back then, maybe he would be different from him. He hated how Draco acts like him, cold-hearted and conceited, he wanted Draco to be his own person. Lucius could see his own reflection in his son, Lucius was taught the same way by his father.

Memory:  
>Lucius, listen to me. A Malfoy shall not cry over things, you must stand like a man and suck it up! Your emotions gives off your weakness and you would become an easy target. Besides, being a Malfoy, you must keep up the reputation. There will be no crying or sulking over something stupid.<p>

Lucius shuttered at the memory, why was he thinking about his father at this time? Lucius inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, this wasn't the time for a memory from his childhood. Lucius took a sip of wine that was sitting there on his desk untouched. The red liquid flowed in his mouth slowly, the taste lingered. Right about now, Draco and him would be having a drink together, not caring about anything at that moments. For Lucius, it was rare for him to love. He never showed it, only to Draco. He told himself many times that he must show Draco what love is, just him. He was the person who he loved, and he was the only one. He didn't really care for his wife, Narcissa, he just married her because it was required to keep the bloodline 'pure.' Hodgepodge, in Lucius' mind, he swore that he would let Draco marry anyone he wants. As long as he's happy. Lucius placed the glass down on to his desk and stood up, he straighted his suit and walked out to the hallway. He looked around, only noticing Dobby, the house elf, cleaning up. He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs, when he reached downstairs, he felt sluggish, so he decided to get some fresh air. But, before he could do that, he heard his name being called. He inhaled once again and walked over to his wife, and stood before her.

"Lucius, you seem sick? You okay?"

"Yes, Narcissa, I'm fine. Just been thinking, that's all. What did you call me for?"

"Yes, I'm going out with Bellatrix and her husband, so I won't be home for awhile. Give Draco my greetings for me. Thanks."

Lucius nodded slowly as he looked away from her, Narcissa frowned, she knew that their relationship was a little rocky, she thought her presence was making Lucius depressed. She smiled faintly and kissed Lucius' forehead and apparated, leaving Lucius alone. Lucius furrowed his brows and grumbled, he hated sulking and walking around the room, but there wasn't much to do and he a lot of thinking to do – about upcoming events. Suddenly, his eyes widened, he was truly horrified. Tomorrow night was the night where Voldemort took Draco away from him, and made him his. Lucius was horror struck, he couldn't believe that the Dark Lord would take Draco's manhood away from him. The bad thing about this, Lucius hadn't told Draco yet, if he told him, he would get upset and make things worst, but what choice does he have? The Dark Lord told him to keep it from him.

"Shit, great timing."

Lucius lowered his eyes to the ground and he had to think of a way to stop this, or at least prepare Draco for something like this. Since the day that Draco was born, the Dark Lord had his eye on him. He was interested in the small boy, Draco had a talent that nobody possessed. Lucius shuddered at the metal picture of Draco screaming out in pain as the Dark Lord tortured him.

"I have to prepare himself before that night, but how? Should I tell him and risk it all?" Lucius softly spoke to himself. Lucius shook his head, his long blond hair swaying as he did so. This was depressing, his life was spiraling downwards all because his stubbornness. He was frustrated of himself, he walked into the family room and examined the pictures that were covering the walls from the floor down. One picture caught his interest, he walked towards it and took it off the shelf. He looked at it, and awed. Draco was beautiful, he most certainly had the mark of a Malfoy, blond hair and shimmering blue eyes. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he took the picture and held it close to his chest, he truly missed his son. He missed on how Draco would please him, and he missed those days where they would lay down and kiss each other passionately. What he missed the most where Draco walks talking to him, pleasantly. He missed those conversations, but now, those memories were forgotten. The only conversations that existed was yelling.

"Why do I have to be so harsh on him?"

Lucius fell to his knees, still holding onto the picture. He tried to hold the tears back, but suddenly they were rapidly falling down his cheeks. He wanted his son, he wanted his son to be happy. Why couldn't he give that to him? Why couldn't he let Draco do want he wants, without debating about it? Lucius cried harder, he was happy that Narcissa wasn't here, it would be embarrassing. Lucius caught his breath when he heard his name, his eyes widened and he slowly turned around. It was Draco, Lucius couldn't forget his expression. Draco stood still, shocked at the site. He dropped his bag and ran over to his father and cradled him in his chest, not know what to do, Lucius wrapped his arms around his son and cried into his chest. Draco dropped to his knees and still held onto his father, he felt bad, actually. Draco knew that it was his fault.

"Father, I'm sorry."

Lucius looked up at his son with tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe on what he was hearing. Draco smiled softly and wiped away the tears from Lucius' eyes, he hated when his father cried. Draco then gently kissed his father's forehead, Lucius' face turned scarlet as Draco held him. It felt good to hold onto his son again.

"Draco, son, I'm sorry what I said and what I've done."

"Father, I'm not mad. I was just disappointed, I was just tired of you treating me like your father treated you. I want to be my own person, I want my own life. Please, let me have that."

"Yes, Draco, I will. I regretted about it, your a good boy Draco."

Draco gently pulled Lucius back and smiled, he was happy that his father agreed to let him be. Draco also noticed that he was acting differently, did he turn a new leaf? He didn't really care, he was just glad that his father was in his arms again. Draco lifted his father to his feet, Lucius smiled softly. Draco took his father's chin and gently pulled it close to him, and matter of seconds, Draco kissed his father possessively. Lucius kissed back and wrapped his arms around his son's body, Draco gently pulled away, smirking.

"You had wine, didn't you?"

"Of course, would you like some before things get heated?"

Lucius led Draco upstairs and ushered him to his study, it's been awhile since Draco been in the room, he inhaled. Sweet smell of old books and old parchment. Lucius took two cups and poured the red wine into the glasses, after he was done, he handed a glass to Draco, who happily took it. They both drank it, second later, they both were on the floor. Lucius was on top and Draco on the bottom. Lucius kissed Draco's red lips and then kissed his neck as he began to unbutton his Hogwarts shirt, he stripped the shirt off and left Draco bare chested. He bent lower, kissing his chest. Draco shivered at the touches, he knew that his father was the only one who could please him right. Draco took his hands and started to remove Lucius' shirt, he unzipped the vest and then unbuttoned the white collared shirt. He then took his hands and placed them on Lucius' chest, Draco could feel his face burning.

"Draco, I'm going to take you."

"Yes, father, please."

Draco bit his lip, not knowing if it was a good idea, but he loved his father and he trusted him. Lucius felt a little relieved, now, Draco wouldn't feel the pain when the Dark Lord takes him. They both stripped off their pants.

"Father, I love you."

"I love you to, Draco."

The night went on, and Lucius took his son's virginity.  
>Lucius knew that he would get punished for this, but it was the only way to protect his son.<p>

Soon after, Draco and Lucius was putting their clothes on when Narcissa came through the door, laughing loudly. They both knew that she was drunk. After Lucius and Draco was dressed, they both walked downstairs, Bellatrix was holding to her sister. Bellatrix smiled as she looked at Lucius.

"I shall leave her with you, she's your responsibility."

"Alright, thanks Bella."

"You owe me one, Lucius."

Lucius nodded as he walked over to his wife and carried her upstairs, Draco watched happily. Lucius struggled a bit, Narcissa wasn't as light as he thought she would be. Sweat began to trickle down as he carried her upstairs, it seemed and hour when he reached the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her down. Narcissa giggled and then fell asleep. Lucius sighed happily, he then leaned over and kissed her forehead, and then pulled the blankets over her. He frowned, he kind of hated her, but happy that she brought their son to the world. Lucius walked out of room and closed the door, he then placed his hand on Draco's head, who was standing there at the doorway. Draco smiled and took his father's hand and motioned him to follow. Lucius smiled and followed his son to his bedroom, where they laid on his bed, romantically kissing each other. It felt like old times, for Lucius, but he still felt uncomfortable.

Should he tell his son tonight?


End file.
